Voldemort The Big Red Dog
by samster146
Summary: What happens when Cinderella's godmother switches the personalities and qualities of Voldemort, the most evil wizard in the magical world, and Clifford the Big Red Dog, the friendly canine who always helps people? One heck of a story, that's what.
1. The Incredibly Short Prologue

Cinderella's godmother wasn't looking for trouble. She just wanted to have a little bit of fun. She knew switching the personalities and qualities of Voldemort, the most evil wizard in all of the Harry Potter world, and Clifford the Big Red Dog, the helping dog who always did the right thing, could come to no good. But she did it anyway.


	2. Voldemort's Escapade of Sorrow

"Mwuahaha, Mr. Potter, I have cornered you at last! Now I can kill you and become the ruler of the entire world! And everyone will remember you as Harry Potter, the boy who could not stop Lord Voldemort from becoming the eternal monarch of the universe! You will be the most despised person in all…."

All of a sudden Voldemort's face changed. It became lighter, and his face looked for human. His snake-like eyes became like a normal person's. His pale, white skin became regular.

"What was I saying?" he asked incredulously. "Please, Harry, forgive me."

"Uh… okay… I guess I forgive you…" Harry said slowly.

"What are you doing, Lord Voldemort?" asked Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort's most devoted follower, amazedly.

"Do not call me 'Lord', my dear Lucius. Being treated like a god is unfair to everyone else, and I would most certainly not want that to happen," said Voldemort kindly. Harry was staring at Voldemort, feeling like he was about to faint. How in the world could Voldemort, the most evil wizard of all time, bent of killing him and all Muggle-borns, become nothing more than an extremely friendly man dressed in extremely ugly robes?

All of a sudden, Crookshanks, Hermione's Granger's cat, sprinted across the room, which happened to be Dumbledore's old office. It hissed, at which Voldemort woofed happily. He ran after Crookshanks, at which Crookshanks was terrified. It hissed once more and ran out of the room.

Voldemort looked very disappointed. "I just wanted to play," he insisted over and over.

"Hmm…something seems very odd with Voldemort," murmured Ron to Ginny.

"_No kidding_," Ginny replied. "I'm just wondering how in the world Voldemort started acting like…like a _dog_? How could this have happened?"

From a corner of the room, Cinderella's godmother, invisible, chuckled to herself.


	3. Clifford's Incident of Newfound Evil

"Call me _Lord_ Clifford!" yelled Clifford to his dog friends, Bobby and Rover.

"Huh? I thought we were playing tag!" said Bobby. "And you were it!"

"I _said… _call me _Lord_ Clifford!" said Clifford. "Or I shall be forced to use the _Avada Kedavra_ on you!"

"The what?" asked Rover, confused. "What's an _Avada Kedavra_?" Bobby looked at Clifford, or 'Lord Clifford,' as he demanded to be called.

"He looks different," Bobby noticed. "More… evil! His odd red fur looks paler, more pink, and his eyes look a bit like a snake. That's strange. I must be imagining it." He nudged Rover.

"Does Clifford look different to you?" whispered Bobby to Rover.

"Actually, yes," muttered Rover to Bobby. "Did you notice his eyes? They look kind of red. And they're skinny slits, not almond shaped like they used to be."

"I know," said Bobby. All of a sudden Clifford said "Let's go, men!" and dashed off.

"This sure is weird," said Rover. "But let's follow him!" So they did.

They ended up at Clifford's house.

"What are we doing, Clifford? I-I mean, uh, _Lord_ Clifford?" asked Rover.

"You shall see," said Clifford smugly. He woofed, and a blond girl Bobby recognized as Emily Elizabeth, Clifford's very friendly owner, came out the front door.

"What is it, Clifford?" she asked.

"Food. Now. "Clifford said, with a thin lipped smile.

"But Clifford," smiled Emily Elizabeth, "You just had your lunch."

Clifford kept smirking evilly.  
"Do you wish for me to use the _Avada Kedavra _on you?" asked Clifford.

"Isn't the _Avada Kedavra _a spell in the Harry Potter books?" asked Emily Elizabeth. "And just where did you learn to talk anyway?"

"Wait, did you say Harry Potter? Do you know him? Can you bring him here so I can **KILL** him? He is the one thing standing in the path of my world domination!"

"World domination?" asked Emily Elizabeth. "I don't seem to recall teaching you to be evil. I must be doing something wrong."

"Anyway, as I was saying, give me food! Now!" yelled Clifford.

"But you can't really do magic!" protested Emily Elizabeth. "Uh… can you?"

"Of _course_ I can! Watch!" Clifford flicked his paw, muttered a word to himself, and Emily Elizabeth's hair completely disappeared.

"Oh no! My hair!" cried Emily Elizabeth. "All of my friends will make fun of me now! I will give you all of the food I have if you will just give me back my hair!"

"Done," said Clifford, and Emily Elizabeth's hair reappeared.

"I'll be right back," said Emily Elizabeth, and rushed to get the food.

"Wow," Bobby said to Rover in awe. "That was AWESOME!"

"I know," Rover said, "But how could this possibly have happened?"

The godmother smiled once more from the roof of the house.


	4. The Conclusion of Strange Change

"It's been a great day," said the godmother. "But I think I should just put them back to normal." But then a great idea struck her. "Maybe I could not completely change them." So she did—or didn't.

Voldemort never changed completely back to normal. He liked bones a bit more than he used to, and if he saw a cat he would yell – not woof, but yell something like 'Aaagetbackhere!' or something along those lines.

Clifford didn't completely get back to normal either. He always kept the strange talent of being able to make people's hair disappear, but he only used that power when he was furious. Bobby and Rover always kept a safe distance from Clifford, though.


End file.
